The Christmas Gifts
by NicknHotchfan
Summary: Hotch take his wife and sons to the mall and got caught by their friends.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story. It will be 2 shots. I don't kow when the chapter 2 will be up, but I will tried to finish it soon. I know it's late and think of belated Merry Christmas and Chapter 2 will be up probably after New Years Day. I'm not a fast writers, I'm a slow one. I'm just having fun to write and they help me relaxed.

Pairing: Hotch/Prentiss, Rossi/JJ, Morgan/Elle, Reid/Austin and Garcia/Kevin.

Rating: PG

Category: Family/Romance/Friendship

Summary: Hotch take his pregnant wife and sons to the mall on Christmas eve to buy a gifts for everyone. The teams want to find out about Hotch's secret and who his wife is.

Chapter: 1

The teams except Emily working on the paper, so they can get to the mall before they closed at night. The reason they work on Christmas eve, because Scrooge told them to come to work or else, so they went to work to finish the files they work on. Morgan and Reid looked up at the office to see Hotch still working and he did. He tried to finish the files quickly, so he can meet his wife and sons at the mall.

"I wondering why Emily is not here?" Reid asked, in curious.

"Because Emily is sick." JJ answered, when she walked in the Bullpen.

"Please tell me, we don't have a case," Morgan asked, in worried.

"No, we don't have a case. I'm done with my case for the holiday," JJ said. "I'm waiting for my husband to get done with his work."

Rossi came out of his office when he got done with the files and saw his wife waiting for him in the Bullpen, so he walked down the stairs and walked toward his wife.

"I can't believe that scrooge made us worked on Christmas Eve," Rossi said, in anger.

"Who's the Scrooge?" Reid asked, in confused.

"Scrooge is Strauss," Morgan explained to Reid.

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

Hotch finally finish his last files, picked up his suitcase then grabbed his suit and walked out of his office and locked it. He walked in the bullpen and told the teams, he will see them on Monday and enjoy the Holidays. He got in the elevator and went home to his wife and sons.

"Do you see Hotch's ring on his left finger?" Morgan asked, in confused.

"Yes, I did notice it lately," Rossi said.

"I thought he was divorced," Reid asked.

"He was divorce. He probably got marry again," JJ answered.

"Hotch never got marry, this is his first marry," Rossi corrected JJ.

"What do you mean this is Hotch's first marry," JJ asked, in confused.

"What I mean is, he was engaged, not marry." Rossi explained. "He break it off because he caught Hailey cheated on him when he got home early from work."

"I wondering who he is marry to?" Reid asked.

"I don't know. We will find out when we hit the mall." Rossi said.

Garcia walked in the bullpen and saw the teams in the bullpen except Hotch and asked them, "Are we still going to have a party at Rossi's place tomorrow or not?"

"Yes, we are having a Christmas party at Rossi's cabin," JJ said.

"Good. Let's get to the mall before they close," Garcia replied.

"You heard the lady. Let's hit the road!" Rossi said, in excited.

They are left the BAU to get to the mall.

Hotch's apartment

Hotch walked in the apartment and dropped his suitcase and take his suit off. He saw his 3 years old Jack ran up to him.

"Daddy!" Jack yelled, in excited.

"Hey, Buddy." Hotch said. "Where's your mother and your little brother, Lucas?"

"Mommy is in the bedroom. She is not feel good," Jack said. "Luke is his crib asleep, I think."

"Okay. You wait here, buddy." Hotch replied.

"Okay, daddy."

Hotch went upstairs, walked in his room and saw his wife of 3 1/2 years getting ready to goes to the mall with her family. He went up to his wife and put his arms around her waist to protected their baby.

"How are you feeling?" Hotch asked.

"I'm doing okay. Our baby kicking me in the stomach," his wife answered. "I'm still going whether you like it or not."

"I know you are going whether I like it or not." Hotch bended down on his knee and touch her pregnant stomach and said to the baby, "Quit kicking your mommy's stomach. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready. Let's go and get our boys ready."

They left their bedroom, got the boys ready then left the apartment. Put the boys in the car seat then got in the SUV and left the parking space. to get to the malls. They finally arrived to the mall, Hotch got out the SUV, took his boys out the car seat then went around the passengers car to help his wife out the SUV. They walked in the mall and they went their separated way to get each other presents.

Hotch took Lucas with him while his wife take Jack with her. Hotch bought his wife a necklace with a match earrings then he bough some more Lingerie for his wife. He got Jack a super hero and some car then he went on to buy his friends' present for the party tomorrow.

Hotch's wife bought her husband a gift, Lucas' Christmas stuff then went on to buy her friends' present for the Christmas party tomorrow. They finally meet again in the middleof the mall. Hotch take Jack with him and his wife took Lucas with her then they bought some more gifts. They meet each other again, Hotch take Lucas from his wife then they leave the mall. Unbeknown to them, they were being follow.

"Well, well, looked who we got here," Rossi said.

They stopped when they heard the man's voice. Hotch turns around and saw Rossi and his friends standing front of them.

"Hi, guys. How your Christmas going?" Hotch asked, in nervous.

"We are doing fine and we just got done with our presents," Rossi said. "And are you going to introduced your wife?"

Hotch looked at his wife and they nodded each other. She turns around and her friends grasped and said, "Emily."

TBC

Please Read and Review. Don't bash. If I need a beta's, PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

It's will be three shot. I'm sorry I took so long because my muse keep run away everytime I get on the computer. I got one more chapter, hopefully I get it done before New Year's.

Disclaimer: I don't own CM and the Character. I own Elle, not Elle Greenaway. Her name is Elle Johnson.

Pairing: Hotch/Prentiss, Rossi/JJ, Morgan/Elle, Reid/Austin and Garcia/Kevin.

Rating: PG

Category: Family/Romance/Friendship

Summary: Hotch take his pregnant wife and sons to the mall on Christmas eve to buy a gifts for everyone. The teams want to find out about Hotch's secret and who his wife is.

Chapter: 2 - Explain.

The teams can't believe their eyes that the woman is Emily. They also notice they have two beautiful little boys with them. Hotch and Emily wondering what they doing here.

"Hi guys. What are you doing here?" Hotch asked, in nervous.

"We just got done Christmas shopping," Garcia answered. "Now, we are going gorcery store to buy foods for the party tomorrow."

"What are you guys doing out here?" Rossi asked.

"We just got done our Christmas shopping and we fit to get ready to go grocery store," Emily said. "Honey, we got to get going and we don't want to be late. We will explained it to you, I promise."

"How about we go to your apartment?" JJ asked.

"Sure." Emily looked at her watch. "How about 6:00 P.M.?"

"We will be there." Garcia said, in excited.

They all went in their vehicles and take off to the grocery store. They went inside the store and got the stuff for the party. They went home and put the stuff up. By 6:00 P.M., they got everything ready for their friends to come over. Hotch put Jack down for a nap and he got trouble put Lucas down for a nap. Everytime he tried to put Lucas down, he cried and he won't let go of his father's neck. Emily walked in Lucas's bedroom and saw her husband walking around the room with Lucas and tried to put him to sleep.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"I tried to put him down, but he won't let go of me," Hotch asnwered. "I don't know if he is cranky or he got another tooth coming in."

"I think he is cranky," Emily said.

"I hope you're right," Hotch replied.

"I am right. Lucas, do you want to go laid down?" Emily asked as she put her hand on her son's back.

"No!" Lucas sobbing.

Before she said anything more, she heard someone knocked on the door. She can't answer the door because she's not ready.

"Can you get that for me, honey?" Emily asked her husband. "I'm not ready. I got to get clean up."

"Why you need to get clean up? You're beautiful the way you are." Hotch was confused.

"I don't need a shower. I'm just going to change my clothes, a very comfortable clothes." Emily explained it to him.

"Oh, okay." He walked downstairs to answers the door. He opened the door and saw all his friends standing outside the hallway.

"Can we come in or do we have to stay out here all day?" Rossi asked.

"Sure. Come in," Hotch answered.

The teams walked in the apartment. Hotch closed the door and he need somone to watch Lucas while he goes to the bathroom, so he asked one of his friends.

"Can anyone watch Lucas for a minute?" Hotch asked.

"I will." Garica answered.

Hotch hands Lucas to Garcia, but he wails to his daddy. Garcia walked around the room to calm Lucas down and whispers to him, "Don't cry, my sweet angel. Daddy will be back."

Emily finally come out the bedroom after she change her clothes, walked downstairs to see Garcia walking around with Lucas and she wondering where her husband is at. JJ walked up to her.

"Looked for Hotch?" JJ asked.

"Yes." Emily answered.

"He is in the bathroom."

"Okay. Thanks."

Hotch walked back to the living room after he got done in the bathroom. Lucas saw his daddy came back to the living room. He stick his hands out, Hotch take his son back from Garica and take a seat by the couch.

Rossi asked his best friend, how old is the boys and their names? How long you guys being together? And don't leave out everything.

Hotch said to his friends, their names are Jack and Lucas. Jack is three and Lucas is going to be one next month. Emily and I being together for almost four years, we dates for four month, we being together for six month when we have Jack then we got marry then we got Lucas Last January.

Well the men talk in the living room. The women went to the kitchen to talk.

"Wow, you kept the secret that long," JJ said.

"Yep. We've been together for a long time." Emily answered. "I have always love him."

"Now I got to do the last Christmas shopping for the boys." Garcia squealed.

"You don't have to." Emily said.

"I know, but I want too. What kind of presents do you got for your family?" Garcia asked.

"Garcia! That's personal." JJ said.

"That's okay. You are going have to wait 'till tomorrow at Rossi's house," Emily replied.

"Not a hint." Garcia begged.

"Nope." They walked back to the living to see what the men up to and talking about the party tomorrow.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

It's will be three shot. I'm sorry I took so long because my muse keep run away everytime I get on the computer.

Disclaimer: I don't own CM and the Character. I own Ella, not Elle Greenaway. Her name is Ella Johnson.

Pairing: Hotch/Prentiss, Rossi/JJ, Morgan/Ella, Reid/Austin and Garcia/Kevin.

Rating: PG

Category: Family/Romance/Friendship

Summary: Hotch take his pregnant wife and sons to the mall on Christmas eve to buy a gifts for everyone. The teams want to find out about Hotch's secret and who his wife is.

Chapter: 3- Party

Morgan, Ella, Garcia and Kevin arrived to Rossi's and JJ's house with a lot of presents for the kids and them. Garcia has to go back to the store to buy more presents for Lucas. Morgan rolls his eyes at Garcia for buying more toys.

Morgan asked JJ, "Everybody here beside us?"

"No. Reid, Hotch and his family are not here yet."

Hotch and his families arrive to Rossi's house and bring Christmas present and foods. Not long after they arrived, Reid and his girlfriend finally arrived last and they also brought foods and presents.

The teams help put the foods on the table after they finish set the table up. They all sit down on the chair while Jack and Henry sit at the kid table near them, Lucas sit on the high chair near Emily.

Henry got out of his chair, went to his mommy and asked, "Mommy, when are we going to open our presents?"

"In a few minutes, sweetie. When we get done eating then we will open your presents. Okay?"

"All right."

They finally finish eating dinner, they picked the dishes then they clean up the kitchen and they went to the living room to open their presents. Jack and Henry are so excited about opening their presents.

They let the kids opened their presents before they open their. Soon the kids finish opened their presents.

"What do you said to them, Jack?" Hotch asked.

"Thanks Mummy, daddy and everybody." Jack answered.

"You're welcome, Jack."

Henry finally finish opened his presents. Emily help her son, Lucas opened his presents and now an adults can opens their presents.

Garcia opened her present from Kevin, it's was a trip to Hawaii, they were going for a vacation after the Holiday. Kevin opened his present from his girlfriend, it's a stuff for the computer to keep it clean.

Now it's Morgan's turn to opened his present from Ella, he opened his present and it's a tool he can built for his house. She opened her presents, it's was a necklace and earrings and she love it.

Reid opened his presents from his girlfriend and Lila did the same thing. He got a book and video and she got also a book and a romance movies that she love.

Rossi and JJ opened their presents at the same times. JJ got a beautiful diamond necklace and earrings. Rossi got a new laptop for his story and a pregnancy test and he got a tear in his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"I went to the doctor yesterday and she said, it was positive."

"We're going to have a baby?"

"Yes, we're going to have a baby!" JJ scream in excited.

"What's going on?" Garcia asked.

"Dave and I are having a baby." JJ answered.

"Congratulation. What about Will? Garcia asked.

"Thanks. Will left us and went back to New Orleans and he is not with us anymore. Dave took us in."

"How long you and Rossi being dating?" Emily asked.

"We have been dating for 6 month and I'm 2 month pregnant."

Finally, it Emily's and Hotch's turn. They opened their presents. Emily got a sexy pajamas and a pretty necklace that has two pictures of her sons inside and she loves it. Hotch got a tie that he wants and a pregnancy test.

Hotch looked at his wife and said in tears, "We're going to have a baby?"

"Yes. I'm pregnant and my doctor confirmed it and I'm one month pregnant."

He picked up his wife and twill her around and put her down and kiss her passion.

"Congratulation." Rossi said.

"Thanks." Emily answered.

The men clean up the mess. Emily stared at Hotch's butt when he bend down to picked up the paper, so she decided to pinch his ass then walked away after he yelped then he looked around then he got a smirk on his face. They finally finish clean up then they picked the presents then they put in their car or truck and went back inside the house.

The teams, Lila and Ella left the house and got in their cars and left the place to go home.

The End

I hope you enjoy it. It will be a sequel on this one and I don't know when. I like Will, but he is not in this story. I like JJ with either Rossi or Will. I will tried to write Reid with JJ. I will always put Emily with Hotch.


End file.
